


Call of the Moon

by lil_fangirl27, Snugglebuttkitten



Series: The Moon's Curse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Luka, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Possible smut, Werewolves, alpha!adrien, omega!marinette, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_fangirl27/pseuds/lil_fangirl27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Marinette is a normal girl, with a normal life. That is until she finds out that she is a secret Werewolf Princess, hidden away for her own safety after her parents were brutally murdered when she was just a baby. Now, Marinette must navigate a world she didn't even know existed, while also trying to survive a bloodthirsty Alpha with a vendetta against her very existence. Add in normal high school problems and hormone-driven boys and well... life just got a whole lot more interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note, most characters are 18+ with the exception of Marinette who starts out 17 and ages up in the story
> 
> Most of the characters in the Solar and Lunar packs will be OCs so if you want to add you OCs in, comment below with all the requisite info and personality/backstory and I will add them in. 
> 
> This is still a major WIP and the story is still under development but will start posting within the next month or so

**Ranks**

**Alpha Male;** Leader of the Pack. Usually part of a mated pair, the Alpha Male is typically the most dominant in the pack. They are usually the strongest wolf as well. The Alpha Male usually has the final decision on anything that happens within the pack. 

 

 **Alpha Female/Alphess;** The secondary Leader of the Pack. The Alpha Female or Alphess is always mated to the Alpha Male. It is extremely rare for there to be a pack led solely by a female, but it isn't unheard of it and there is technically nothing against it.

 

 **Beta Male/Beta Female;** Second in command of the Pack. In the event that the Alpha pair is absent (or meet an untimely demise), the Beta pair will typically step in as the new or temporary Alphas of the pack. About ninety-nine percent of the time, the Beta Pair is a mated pair. Rarely, very rarely, they will simply work together but again, it is very rare and typically frowned upon. They are a fairly dominant pair but more often than not, they are extremely loyal to the Alpha pair. 

 

 **Delta Male/Delta Female;** Third in command of the pack. The Delta Pair is young wolves hand selected to be trained and prepped to one day take over the position of Beta. In the event that both the Alpha and Beta Pairs are absent or die, they would take over the pack but would typically be considered temporary Alphas, as they are rarely ready to jump straight into a position of power such as that. Like many high ranks, the Delta Pair are, more often than not, an arranged pair chosen at a very young age.

 

 **Shaman;** Every pack has one. The Shaman is a male or female wolf trained in herbal medicine or, in recent times, in the actual medical field. Normally, they will take on an apprentice in the event anything were to happen to them. The Shaman is always held in high regards. They are rarely a wolf with any real dominance, but they are incredibly respected due to their healing capabilities. Since werewolves cannot attend a normal doctor (for obvious reasons), they rely on the Shaman to patch them up and take care of any serious illnesses that might befall them. They are very highly respected and protected within the pack and often even the Alpha Pair will defer to the Shaman for guidance. Although Shamans don't have any real supernatural powers outside standard Werewolf Abilities, it is said that they have an acute awareness of their spiritual ancestors.

 

 **Sentinals;** Typically the warriors of the pack. They patrol the borders of pack territory and are the first line of defense when another pack is attacking. They are pretty much the pack's brute strength.

 

 **Hunters;** Pretty self-explanatory. Hunters are actually very rarely needed nowadays, given the way werewolves have integrated themselves into human societies these days but some packs refuse to lower themselves to acting like humans and insist on still hunting all their food.

 

 **Queens/Pups;** Nursing mothers, or mothers with young pups under the age of three.

 

 **Apprentices;** Young pups, aged three to eighteen years, who are training to take a rank within the pack.

 

 **Omegas;** Omegas are an extremely rare and highly revered member of the pack. Omegas are always born, not bitten, and they are _always_ Female. They are rarely considered 'dominant' wolves in that their personalities are typically very sweet and gentle. Omegas aren't often considered 'fighters'. There is something about them that draws others in, however, that makes others want to listen to them. Omegas are also extremely fertile and nine times out of ten will give birth to True Alphas, making them highly sought after. The problem with this is that some of the greedier Alphas will then seek out and kidnap young Omegas to use as breeders to strengthen their pack.

 

 **Rogue;** A wolf unaffiliated with a pack. They rarely settle down in one place for long and are typically seen as hostile and unpredictable. They usually prefer their wolf form and only ever venture into the human world when necessary. They often despise the packs and live to make their lives hell whenever possible.

 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

 

**Terminology**

**True Alpha;** A True Alpha is always born, not bitten. They can be male or female and are basically wolves that are born to lead. True Alphas are more dominant. They are typically stronger and faster and have the added bonus of being able to exert their will over other, less dominant wolves. This ability does take time and practice to hone and perfect but it makes them formidable opponents as they get older and make them the perfect candidate to lead a pack. Often, True Alphas are good wolves who don't use their powers unnecessarily and they are usually superb, natural-born leaders. Some, however, are very greedy and use their abilities to control and manipulate those around them.

 

 **Mate;** Another wolf's significant other

 

 **Sire;** A wolf's father

 

 **Dam;** A Wolf's mother

 

 **Elder;** A very old, usually retired wolf that no longer resides with the pack (usually preferring the comforts of the human world in their final days) but who can be called upon in a time of need for advice and guidance.

 

 **Spirit Guide;** The reincarnated spirit of a former Alpha/Alphess. The Spirit Guides may take three forms. A human form, which is very hard for them to maintain and only the strongest/oldest can maintain for long periods of time. Their Spirit Animal form, which can be any animal, which they can maintain indefinitely. And their Spirit or 'Kwami' form, which they usually prefer to be in ninety percent of the time. Spirit Guides often embody a certain trait such as 'Creativity', 'Destruction', or 'Trickery'. They usually affiliate themselves to True Alphas or omegas, but in rare cases, they will affiliate themselves to a particularly strong wolf. Spirit Guides perform a bonding ceremony of sorts when they select their chosen wolf that binds their soul to that of the wolf. This adds a level of strength and spiritual protection to their chosen wolf. If that wolf were to die, the Spirit Guide would die as well and be reincarnated once more.

 

 **Mutt/Mongrel/Half-breed;** Derogatory terms used for wolves who were bitten, rather than born. Most Werewolves are born and only the strongest Alphas can bite a human and turn them. Those who are bitten are often looked down upon, however.

 

 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

** Luna Nova Pack **

**____________________________________________________________________________**

_name | age | born/bitten? | human appearance | wolf appearance | dominance level (1-10)_

 

 **Temporary Alpha;** Tom Dupain | 42 Yrs | Born | a tall, burly man with brown hair, green eyes, sideburns, and a mustache | a burly mottled brown and gray wolf with green eyes | Lvl 5

 **Temporary Alphess;** Sabine Cheng | 41 Yrs | Bitten | a petite Chinese Woman with blue-black hair and gray eyes | a pretty blue-black wolf with silver eyes | Lvl 6

 

 **Future Alphess;** Marinette Dupain-Cheng (King) | 17 Yrs | Born | a petite girl of mixed heritage with blue-black hair and bluebell eyes | a petite blue-black wolf with bright blue eyes | Lvl 4

_Betrothed; Luka Couffaine_

 

 **Beta Male;** Otis Cesaire | 45 Yrs | Born | a plump man with light brown skin, brown hair, and brown eyes | a lean, light brown wolf with amber eyes | Lvl 5

 **Beta Female;** Marlena Cesaire | 45 Yrs | Born | a slender woman with light brown skin, brown hair, and brown eyes | a slender, dark brown mottled wolf with amber eyes | Lvl 5

 

 **Delta Male;** Nino Lahiffe | 18 Yrs | Born | a tall boy with tan skin, short brown hair, and amber eyes | a lean, dark brown wolf with amber eyes | Lvl 5

 **Delta Female;** Alya Cesaire | 18 Yrs Old | Born | a tan girl of medium height with wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes | a slender, reddish brown wolf with hazel eyes | Lvl 7

 

 **Shaman;** Petunia Lavillant (OC) | 39 Yrs | Born | a pretty blonde woman with sky blue eyes | a sandy wolf with blue eyes | Lvl 3

 **Apprentice;** Rose Lavillant | 18 Yrs | Born | a petite blonde with sky blue eyes | a pale blonde wolf with blue eyes | Lvl 1

 

**Sentinals;**

Alix Kubdel | 18 Yrs | Bitten | a petite girl with spiky pink hair and blue eyes | a tiny gray wolf with blue eyes | Lvl 6

Lê Chiến Kim | 18 Yrs | Born | a tall, muscled guy with brown and blonde hair and brown eyes | a dark brown wolf with golden highlights | Lvl 6

Ival Bruel | 18 Yrs | Born | a bulky guy with gray eyes and short black and gold hair | a stocky black wolf with gray eyes | Lvl 4

Mylene Haprele | 18 Yrs | a shorty, chubby girl with golden brown eyes and blonde hair | a dark sandy brown she-wolf with golden eyes | Lvl 3

Max Kante | 18 Yrs | a short kid with brown skin, hair, and eyes | a dark brown wolf with hazel eyes | Lvl 6

Nadja Chamack | 29 Yrs | a fuschia haired woman with amber eyes| a dark gray mottled wold with amber eyes | Lvl 5

Alec Cataldi | 32 Yrs | a bald, dark-skinned man with brown eyes | a mottled brown and gray wolf with brown eyes | Lvl 5

 

**Apprentices;**

Manon Chamack | 6 Yrs | a cute kid with dark brown hair, golden brown eyes, and dark skin | a dark brown mottled wolf with golden eyes | Lvl 1

Ella Cesaire | 5 Yrs | a little girl with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes | a small mottled brown wolf with hazel eyes | Lvl 1

Etta Cesaire | 5 Yrs | a little girl with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes | a small mottled brown wolf with hazel eyes | Lvl 1

 

**Queens/Pups;**

n/a atm

 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

** Lunar Eclipse Pack **

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Alpha;** Gabriel Agreste

 

 **Future Alpha;** Adrien Agreste

 

 **Beta Male;** Gregory Geurilla (Gorilla)

 **Beta Female;** Nathalie Sancouer

*Beta Pair is unmated* 

**Delta Male;**

**Delta Female;** Chloe Bourgeois

 

**Shaman;**

**Apprentice;** Nathaniel Kurtzberg

 

**Sentinals;**

Lila Rossi

Sabrina Raincomprix 

**Apprentices;**

 

**Queens/Pups;**

 

**____________________________________________________________________________**

** Solar Eclipse Pack **

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Alphess;** Anarka Couffaine

 

 **Future Alpha;** Luka Couffaine

 

**Beta Male;**

**Beta Female;**

 

 **Delta Male;** n/a

 **Delta Female;** Juleka Couffaine

 

**Shaman;**

**Apprentice;**

 

**Sentinals;**

 

**Apprentices;**

 

**Queens/Pups;**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a lot later than originally intended. I have had a lot of personal drama going on in my life this summer and it has severely stunted my muse. I wrote this in one night, over the course of an hour or two, and honestly was under the influence of some pretty heavy pain medication because of a problem tooth I need to get removed... so, yea. This happened lol

Yellow eyes glinted in the moonlight as the large silver wolf crested the hill that overlooked the kingdom beneath him. He paused, ears standing tall and proud atop his regal head, as he watched the lights wink and twinkle down below. A low breeze ruffled his thick fur, bringing with it the scent of roasting meat and the sounds of music and laughter and cheer. The week-long festivities that had been going on for the past six days had reached its peak, christening the sixth birthday of the kingdoms beloved Princess, Maria King, as the clock struck midnight. It was enough to make his nails scrape angrily at the winter-hardened ground beneath his paws; to draw his lips back over ferocious canines that yearned to make his displeasure known.

The wolf was an entitled creature; an Alpha who felt he deserved the best of everything. The best pack, the best hunting grounds, the best subjects to govern and lord over as he pleased. In his biased opinion, he had already gained one of those things. His pack was loyal to him and him alone, willing to overthrow their beloved Alpha King at the drop of a hat for  _ him _ . They were strong, too. Fighters, every single one of them. He had a mate he was proud to show off, her physical beauty matched only by the beauty found within her heart. The hardened Alpha had to admit that, though their mating ritual was arranged by their parents numerous years ago, he had developed a soft spot for his mate. She was a bright ray of light in his otherwise bleak and hapless existence. Then there was his son; the heir his beloved mate had so kindly gifted him. Their only pup, but that was okay, for he was a strong young boy who would most certainly grow to be a powerful young Alpha that the Wolf could be proud of.

Adrien was the name he had given his son, and truly it was a name fit for a King. Namely, the King of Alphas. A soft rustle drew the wolf from his thoughts, and he cast his narrowed golden gaze over his shoulders with hackles raised, until a smaller wolf stepped from the treeline behind him. She was a petite thing, with thick blonde fur and eyes that were a startling shade of green. The wolf had never been able to pinpoint the exact shade they resembled, but tonight they reminded him of evergreens on a warm summer day, while the sunlight casts a golden halo around the slender branches. The she-wolf approached him cautiously, tail tucked halfway between her legs, bright irises shimmering nervously in the moonlight. The male cocked his head, confused by the energy he could sense pouring off his mate. If he didn’t know any better, he might think she was afraid of him. That was ridiculous, however, because he would never hurt his beloved mate.

The female approached him slowly, sidling up beside him so that her fur mingled with his and the top of her muzzle brushed comfortingly against the bottom of his. He inhaled deeply, his tail wagging slightly as her familiar scent wreathed around him. He pulled back, albeit reluctantly, after a moment with a quizzical look in his yellow eyes. Her ears flattened at the look and she pulled away. The wolf immediately felt her absence and barely suppressed the whine that yearned to escape him at her sudden distance. The air around the female seemed to shimmer briefly, and then his mate melted away and was replaced by a woman. She was naked, her lithe body bare for all to see, but that bothered neither the wolf nor the woman who had taken his mate’s place. Nudity kind of came with the territory of shifting into overgrown dogs, and one ought to be comfortable with their body if they were to go around shifting in front of their packmates on a regular basis.

“Gabriel,” the woman spoke in a low, hushed tone, forever mindful of the ears that might be tuning in on their conversation. Privacy, namely the lack thereof, was another thing one ought to get used to when surrounded by supernatural beings with supercharged senses. The wolf pricked his ears as her melodious voice assaulted his senses. Such was the made bond that bound them to one another, and when she reached out to him he found himself leaning into her touch, a low rumble beginning in the back of his throat. If he were a cat, one might have likened the sound to that of a cat purring. But he was not a cat, and few were stupid enough to insult such a powerful being by likening him to that which he despised most in the animal kingdom.

In this form, the wolf had trouble speaking verbally. It was not impossible, but the change affected his vocal cords and made it significantly more difficult. Instead, he spoke mentally, an ability few possessed let alone mastered. The wolf prided himself on the ability and taught only his most loyal warriors how to do so, so they might better serve him.  _ Emilie _ , his mental voice was deeper, rougher than his human voice, which was a smooth, rich timbre. The woman stiffened briefly, unaccustomed to hearing his mental voice in her human form, before relaxing imperceptibly.  _ What is wrong,  _ _ mon bien-aimé? _ He questioned, far more gently than he spoke to any other living creature. The wolf sidled closer to his mate, instinct telling him to comfort and protect.

The blonde wrung her hands together, green eyes shimmering with unshed tears, as she struggled to formulate her response. The wolf was almost antsy by the time she finally spoke, her melodious voice soft and filled with unease. “Gabriel, I implore you, reconsider your course of action tonight. Is it not enough, what we have already? Our home, our family; must you really seek to gain more than what we already possess?” She pleaded softly. The wolf’s left ear twitched, yellow eyes narrowing at his mate’s unexpected words. The wolf was unused to receiving anything other than unwavering loyalty from his subjects. The fact that it was his mate questioning him made it even more shocking, and he was uncertain how to proceed.

The wolf’s silence seemed to only further agitate the woman, for more words spewed forth from her coral lips and she seemed incapable of stopping them. “I mean no disrespect,  _ mon amour _ . But you have a loyal pack, a vast territory, some of the best hunting grounds in the kingdom. And you have me,  _ mon chiot _ , and our beloved little Adrien,” she pointed out, caution filling her tone as she drew closer to him. The wolf growled softly and she immediately halted, not wanting to push her luck.

_ It is not enough; I am the strongest, I should be King Alpha. Do you not wish to see our son upon the throne one day? _ The wolf fairly spat the mental challenge at his mate, lips drawing back once more to reveal sharp canines that dripped with saliva. For her part, Emilie did not flinch, instead forcing her wolf down and standing her ground as she glared daggers at her mate.

“I want nothing more, Gabriel. You know that. But there are better ways,” she pleaded gently, daring to close that last bit of distance between them. The wolf growled quietly, discontented with his mate’s insubordination, but didn’t protest when she ran her fingers through the coarse fur atop his great, furry head.

_ You have an alternative? _ The wolf grumbled, barely resisting the urge to close his eyes and lean into her touch.

“I do,  _ mon chiot _ . An arranged marriage, between Adrien and Princess Maria. We can propose the idea to Alpha Richard tonight,” she murmured, shifting her hand until she was scratching gently beneath his chin. The wolf was practically putty in her masterful hands, and after a moment's hesitation, he grumbled his agreement.

_ We will do things your way, Emilie. But if Richard denies my proposal, we take the kingdom by force, _ he announced, sending this last message out to all the wolves lurking within the forest, awaiting his command. A course of howls rose on the still night air, and in a shimmer of light the naked woman disappeared and the petite blonde wolf took her place once more. She nudged her nose gently against the bottom of her mate’s chin, a silent thank you for hearing her out and then turned to descend the hill into the village below she was right there at his heels, ready to face whatever came their way together.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Maria King stood in front of the full body mirror, full pink lips drawn into a pout as she carefully scrutinized her appearance from head to toe with the critical eye of an aspiring fashionista. The child was dressed in an ankle-length, pageant-style ball gown in royal blue. The dress sported cap sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, and pick up long skirt dotted with rhinestones that would glitter like starlight under the fairy lights that decorated the gardens outside. A gray belt with a bow was cinched around her waist, just above the full skirt, and was decorated with a flower-shaped, rhinestone studded brooch at the center of the bow. Beneath the dress, she wore white tights and shiny black dress shoes with tiny bows on the buckles. The whole ensemble stood out pleasantly against the child’s porcelain complexion, the dress bringing out the blue of her eyes, which were set in a heart-shaped face above a pert nose and rounded freckled cheeks.

Reaching up, Maria tugged lightly at one blue-black curl, before releasing it to bounce back into place. Her mother had spent what seemed like ages perfecting the child’s hair, braiding two thin braids into a crown-like structure atop her head, while letting the rest fall down her back in thick corkscrew curls. Where the braids met at the back of her head, a large blue bow stood out against the darkness of her hair. Truly, she looked fit for any of the balls her storybook princesses attended, where they met their prince charming and fell madly in love. Of course, unlike those fairytale princesses that Maria was so taken with, she had already met her prince charming, and his name was Luka Couffaine.

The boy in question was flopped gracelessly across the pastel pink duvet that covered her canopy bed, looking ridiculously handsome in a crisp black tux, his black and teal hair tamed for once. Even surrounded in shades of pink and ivory, Luka Couffaine managed to look effortlessly cool and handsome and she might have swooned if she weren’t so concerned by her overall appearance.”Luka,” she called, turning away from the mirror and drawing the older boy’s bored gaze from where it had been wandering lazily about the room.

“Yes, Angel?” He asked expectantly, propping his chin up on one hand and blinking at her with renewed interest in his ocean blue eyes.

“How do I look?” She asked, holding her hands out and twirling so that the skirt flared out. Luka watched her, amusement clear on his face.

“Like a Princess, Maria,” he teased, sitting up and sliding off the bed in one fluid movement. Maria pouted, watching as the boy loped across the room to stand before her. Toe to toe, Luka towered over the younger child. She pouted petulantly up at him, wishing not for the first time that she were older so that she might look him directly in the eye for once.

“Be serious, Luka,” she complained, stamping one foot for dramatic effect. “It’s my birthday. I have to look  _ perfect _ ,” she pointed out.

“Maria, you’re six. You could go out there in ripped trousers and a stained tee-shirt and no one would bat an eye,” the older boy retorted drolly. The child’s face flushed red with annoyance and with a huff, she spun away from her friend to glare at her reflection once more.

“You just don’t understand,” she grumbled, fluffing her curls carefully with one manicured hand. It being her sixth birthday and all, Maria had begged her mother to let her paint her nails for the night and had chosen a sparkly silver polish that went well with her blue dress. Behind her, the boy sighed and rolled his eyes, a fact she knew only because she could see him in the mirror before her.

“You’re right, I don’t. Why do you care what a bunch of stuffy, stuck up wolves think, anyway?” He complained. The child met his gaze in the mirror, her expression conveying what she didn’t say aloud, which was a big, fat,  _ duh _ .

“ _ Because _ Luka! Chloe Bourgeois is gonna be there and you  _ know _ she’s going to try to show me up at my own party cause she’s a big meanie,” the blue-eyed girl wailed, bottom lip jutting out in displeasure.

“You don’t even like Chloe. Why do you care if she tries to show you up?” He asked, genuinely confused.

“Because, Chloe’s cool and popular and she has  _ friends _ , Luka. I’m just… me.” Maria’s voice dropped to a whisper on the last word, her shoulders drooping as she stared forlornly at her reflection in the mirror. 

“Mare, you’re the coolest kid I know,” Luka said gently, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and forcing him to face her. “Chloe doesn’t hold a candle to your beauty, inside or out.”

“Really?” The child sniffled, looking hopefully up at her friend. The older boy nodded sagely and placed one hand over his heart.

“Wolf’s honor, Angel,” he assured gently. He was rewarded by a big, toothy grin and a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapping around his middle. Luka returned the hug before setting the child back and offering her a grin of his own. “Let’s get you to your party, birthday girl.”

  
  


The party was in full swing by the time Luka and Maria entered the courtyard, where the main party was taking place. All around the kingdom, others were undoubtedly holding their own celebrations in honor of their beloved Princess Maria. After years of marriage, her birth was nothing short of a blessing to Alpha King Richard and his mate, Vivienne. Before the Princess had been born, they had been without an heir, and a kingdom without an heir could only fall to chaos. Princess Maria gave the people a sense of security, and hope for a bright future. At only six years of age, the child was already adored by her subjects for being kind, fair, and just. She would make an excellent Alpha Queen one day, and Luka would make an excellent Alpha King. The people felt almost certain that under their rule, the kingdom was sure to enter into one of its most prosperous eras yet.

Stepping through the french doors and onto the balcony that overlooked the Palace courtyards, Luka allowed himself to fade into the background as all eyes focused solely on the future Queen. It was something he had grown accustomed to, ever since the Princess had been born and he had become her self-appointed protector. Four years her senior, Luka had been there the day Princess Maria had been christened before the kingdom and given her name. As the awed subjects watched from below, he had stood upon this very balcony beside his mother, Anarka, and the Alphas of the Lunar Eclipse pack. As King Richard had announced the child’s chosen name, eyes the purest shade of blue he had ever witnessed before had fluttered open and met his, and a toothless grin had stretched across her chubby face.

Luka had felt his heart throb, his knees weaken and knew that no matter what, he would protect the Princess with his life. After all, it wasn’t every day that your wolf laid claim to your future mate and Luka was certain, without a shadow of a doubt, that Maria was his one and only. So whenever he got the chance, the boy had snuck away from his mother to see the baby, Princess. Her parents had thought it odd, at first, with the boy showing up on their doorstep almost daily. Eventually, they came to accept it and Luka became privileged enough to watch the Princess grow from a squalling infant to a wobbly toddler, into the young lady that stood before him today. He allowed himself the smallest degree of pride that he had stood by her faithfully through the last six years, as well as a bit of glee that he would be permitted to continue to stand by her for the next eternity. The Princess had already confided in him that she wanted him to be her future mate, a fact that had caused him to nearly leap with joy, and he was quite certain nothing could take that away from him.

He was just stepping forward once more to guide his Angel down the balcony steps when a commotion near the back of the courtyard gave him pause. Luka, along with everyone below, turned curious eyes to the cause of the stir and even the boy felt a modicum of surprise and apprehension as Gabriel Agreste, Alpha of the Lunar Eclipse pack, stepped into the light. The man was dressed formally, not a hair out of place, but the way his eyes glinted yellow in the moonlight told Luka that his wolf was only barely suppressed, ready to leap forward at a moment’s notice. Behind the man, a willowy blonde in a simple white shift dress edged forward as well, wariness in her green eyes as she clutched at the hand of a young boy, no more than seven years of age. 

The crowd parted, allowing Gabriel Agreste to prowl forward, his mate and child trailing nervously behind him. Instinctively, Luke drew closer to Maria, until he stood in her shadow. His eyes remained riveted to the courtyard below, as did hers, but their hands immediately found each other as they watched the scene unfold. Gabriel Agreste came to an abrupt halt as a distinguished man in a crisp tux met him in the center of the courtyard. His hair was the same blue-black as the Princess’, but his was peppered with silver.

“Alpha Agreste, we were not expecting you. Have you come to pay tribute to my little girl?” Richard King asked, his tone deceptively jovial.

“Alpha King, I thank you for your welcome. In fact, I regret to say that is not the reason for my interruption tonight,” Gabriel feigned an apologetic look, yellow eyes flickering briefly to the child in question. Seeing another wolf staring out at his intended was nearly cause for Luka’s own wolf to leap free, the instinct to protect what was his nearly overpowering for the young boy. He refrained, however, the training his mother had instilled within him from a young age coming in handy.

“Oh? To what do I owe the pleasure then, old friend?” King Richard asked, a slight edge of warning entering his voice. Gabriel, for his part, seemed unruffled by the hostility directed towards him and returned his gaze languidly to the Alpha King.

“A proposal, my friend. To unite our packs, and bring about an era of peace,” he responded.

“Are we not already at peace?” The king responded, seeming not the slightest bit confused by Gabriel’s claim. The other man inclined his head.

“We are, now. But peace cannot last forever. That is why I propose a truce. Unite our packs, Alpha King. Marry your daughter to my son, and bring about an era of peace out kingdom hasn’t seen in many generations,” the intruder proposed, a gleam entering his yellowed eyes.

“And if I refuse?” King Richard responded, his tone no longer jovial but downright hostile. Before him, Gabriel’s form seemed to waver before solidifying once more, and the gleam in his eyes became downright feral.

“Then we take the kingdom by  _ force _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comment, comment, comment. Your feedback gives me life


End file.
